闇の少女
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Gadis itu berpakaian serba hitam, seperti dari pemakaman. Wajahnya datar dan dingin. Tatapannya tajam seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja
1. Prologue

Yami no Shoujo

Genre: Supernatural, and Adventure

Category: Multi chapter

Author: Oceana Queen

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Bad, alur kecepetan, dan Miss Typo's

Summary: Gadis itu berpakaian serba hitam, seperti habis pulang dari pemakaman. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin. Tatapannya tajam seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

( Kaito POV )

Aku memandangi setiap sudut pusat kota. Kulihat adikku, Kaiko, sedang bermain dengan Catherine, kucing berbulu putih peliharaannya. Mataku terus mengawasinya agar dia tak kenapa-napa.

"Kai-nii, kita makan apa?" tanya Kaiko sambil menggendong Catherine.

"Ramen instant," jawabku.

"Ramen lagi? Aku bosan! Aku ingin steak," Kaiko menunjukan raut muka kesal.

Ah, aku memang kakak yang sedikit tidak berguna. Setelah ke dua orang tuaku hilang, akulah satu-satunya orang yang menjaga adikku. Walau aku kelas 1 SMA, aku sudah harus kerja sambilan saat pulang sekolah. Itu agar aku bisa tetap sekolah, dan menyekolahkan adikku. Paling tidak, aku cukup tamat SMA juga tidak apa-apa.

"Kita harus menghemat, Kaiko…. Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan sandwich aja buat sarapan dan makan siang? Kalau gak salah di rumah masih ada sayuran segar," tawarku.

"Hmm…. Yaudah! Asal gak ramen lagi," kata Kaiko.

Kami berjalan menuju stasiun. Namun, mataku tercenggang melihat gadis berambut twins tail tosca di depanku.

Gadis itu berpakaian serba hitam, seperti habis pulang dari pemakaman. Dia membawa sebuah buku yang bersampul coklat. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin. Tatapannya tajam seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja.

"Jangan naik kereta," larang gadis itu pada seorang nenek tua yang berada di depan gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa hah? Aku sedang buru-buru, kalau tidak cucuku akan kelaparan," kata nenek itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Pokoknya jangan! Kalau kau mau nyawamu masih selamat," ucap gadis itu dingin.

"Huh, dasar pembual! Menghabiskan waktuku saja," nenek itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta itu.

Aku dan Kaiko berjalan menuju kereta itu. Namun, tangan Kaiko di pegang oleh gadis aneh itu.

"Jangan naik kereta itu, naik saja kereta berikutnya," larang gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika kau menaikki kereta itu," jawab gadis itu datar.

"Aku tidak percaya," balasku ketus.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku," kata gadis itu.

Aku melirik ke arah Kaiko. Nampaknya Kaiko sangat kelaparan. Ah, mending aku dan Kaiko segera menaikki kereta itu dari pada nunggu kereta selanjutnya sesuai kata gadis berambut tosca itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajakku sembari mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Aku sekilas melihatnya menatapku tajam. Seperti ingin mencekikku atau menembakku dengan shoot gun. Tangannya meremas buku yang dia pegang.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Kaiko terjatuh.

"Hwa, kakiku sakit!" ucap Kaiko sambil menangis.

Wajar saja dia masih menangis. Dia tuh cewek, lagipula dia juga masih kelas 3 SD.

"Baiklah, kereta berangkat!" teriak seorang petugas kereta.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kaiko ke kereta yang tadi ingin kunaiki bersama dengan Kaiko.

"Ke-keretanya berangkat," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Maaf, nii-chan. Gara-gara aku jatuh, keretanya jadi udah berangkat," kata Kaiko sambil duduk dan mengelus bulu Catherine.

Yaps, disinilah kami. Duduk di tempat duduk stasiun dan menahan rasa lapar. Yeah! Kereta berikutnya datang 30 menit lagi. Kaiko pasti tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar. Soalnya kalau maag-nya kambuh, kan repot.

"Ini buatmu," tiba-tiba gadis berambut tosca itu memberi kami dua bungkus roti.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kalian kelihatan kelaparan, makanya kuberi roti," jawab gadis itu enteng.

Gadis itu duduk disebelah Kaiko. Matanya melihat ke arah Kaiko yang sudah melahap roti itu karna saking laparnya.

"Yang mana yang terluka?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

"Lutut kiriku," jawab Kaiko.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka buku bersampul coklatnya. Disana terdapat kain kassa. Aneh, kenapa dia justru menyimpan barang itu di buku besar coklat itu. Atau jangan-jangan, itu buku sihir yang berisi barang-barang? Ah, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin!

Gadis itu dengan cekatan membalut luka adikku. Walau hanya lecet, tapi dia seperti tidak ingin debu menyentuh lecet itu. Mungkin untuk menghindari infeksi.

"Arigato, nee-san," ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum cerah.

Aku membuka bungkus roti itu. Perutku terasa sangat lapar.

"Kau tidak memasukan racun kesini kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku orang jahat," jawab gadis itu.

"Cih, dari tatapan matamu juga orang-orang pasti mengiramu orang jahat," balasku.

"Huh, dasar tak tahu berterima kasih!" kata gadis itu ketus.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya gadis itu seumuran denganku. Hmm…. Aku baru melihat dia disini. Apa dia orang baru ya?

"Kau orang baru?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku tinggal bersama nenekku," jawab gadis itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Kaito dan nama adikku Kaiko."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku," katanya sambil melihat ke arah jam di stasiun.

"Salam kenal, Miku-nee," kata Kaiko.

"Hehe…. Salam kenal juga, Kaiko-chan," balas Miku.

Aku membuang bungkus roti ke tempat sampah terdekat. Sebentar lagi kereta akan datang ke stasiun.

"Kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Miku sambil menatapku.

"Tak jauh dari sini. Cuma kalau jalan kaki, aku kasihan sama Kaiko," jawab Kaito.

"Oh…."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tinggal di dekat hutan. Aku kesini cuma berniat untuk membeli sepatu, soalnya di desa tidak ada toko sepatu," jawab Miku sambil menunjukan kantong plastic yang ada di bawah tempat duduk.

Aku tertegun. Seingatku, satu-satunya hutan disini termasuk hutan yang dilarang pemerintah untuk memasukinya. Konon, hutan itu menyimpan sebuah misteri yang belum terungkap. Apa dia gak takut tinggal dengan neneknya disana?

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku? Aku sekolah di Crypton High School," jawabku.

"Oh…. Aku nanti juga akan sekolah di sana," balasnya.

"Memangnya kau dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Sakura High School," jawabnya.

Sebuah kereta tiba di stasiun. Kali ini aku harus menaiki kereta itu. Masalahnya ada banyak tugas yang belum kuselesaikan.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Miku-nee," pamit Kaiko.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hey, memangnya apa alasanmu melarang kami naik kereta tadi?" tanyaku.

"Hemm…. Nyalakanlah Tv pada saat jam 8 malam nanti. Entar kau juga akan tahu jawabannya," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum misterius.

Setelah sampai di stasiun tujuan, aku dan Kaiko berjalan kaki dari stasiun. Rumah kami dekat dengan stasiun kereta api. Jadinya cukup berjalan 100 meter juga udah nyampe.

Krek! Aku membuka pintu rumah. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kulihat Catherine sudah tertidur di gendongan Kaiko. Kaiko juga sepertinya sudah kelelahan.

"Kau ada tugas?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tugasku udah kukerjain semua. Huah…," jawab Kaiko sambil menguap.

"Kalau ulangan?"

"Tidak ada juga."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah…. Biar nanti kau tak bangun kesiangan," ucapku lembut.

"Iya, Kai-nii."

Aku menyalakan Tv. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku.

"_Pemirsa, terjadi sebuah kejadian aneh. Dimana sebuah kereta keluar dari rel-nya. Kejadian ini terjadi pada pukul 07.30 malam_," ucap seorang presenter dari berita yang kutonton.

Tunggu! Dia mengatakan jam setengah 8? Bukankah itu kereta yang dilarang kunaiki oleh Miku? Sebenernya, Miku itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa tau sesuatu seolah-olah bisa membaca masa depan?

.

.

.

To Be Continue…


	2. Dark Vampire

Tunggu! Dia mengatakan jam setengah 8? Bukankah itu kereta yang dilarang kunaiki oleh Miku? Sebenernya, Miku itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa tau sesuatu seolah-olah bisa membaca masa depan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yami no Shoujo

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, and Adventure

Category: Multi chapter

Author: Oceana Queen

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, Bad, alur kecepetan, dan Miss Typo's

Summary: Kini sekelompok vampire datang! Yang diincar dari vampire-vampire itu adalah Miku. Sebernernya, Miku itu siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Dark Vampire

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, namanya Miku Hatsune. Dia pindahan dari Sakura High School," kata Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei sembari memperkenalkan Miku.

Miku menatap datar seisi kelas. Kini gadis itu menjadi siswi baru dengan balutan busana bermodel sailor berwarna putih abu-abu. Rambutnya sengaja digerai dan diberi bando berwarna biru gelap.

"Em…. Kamu duduk disamping Nakajima-san," kata Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut.

"Hai' sensei," kata Miku.

Miku berjalan menuju bangku yang berada disebelah Gumi.

"Hai, namaku Gumi Nakajima," sapa Gumi.

"Erm… salam kenal, Nakajima-san," ucap Miku.

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil aja aku Gumi. Kitakan sebaya. Kalau aku dipanggil dengan suffix 'san' aku merasa terlalu tua," kata Gumi.

"Baiklah, Gumi-chan," Miku menghela nafas.

Mata Miku melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Gumi. Gumi sepertinya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran Matematika sama sekali. Dia bermain lilin yang dibentuk seperti buah apel. Lalu menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas dan menjadikan kertas yang ditulis itu menjadi sebuah perahu kertas.

"Kenapa dia membuat perahu kertas, Kaito-san?" tanya Miku polos sambil menengok ke arah Kaito yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

"Dia itu gadis yang aneh dan anehnya dia selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar berturut-turut padahal tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali," jawab Kaito.

"Em…. Kalau anak kembar itu," Miku menunjuk ke arah Len dan Rin.

"Mereka adalah Kagamine Twins. Yang cewek bernama Rin, dan yang cowok namanya Len. Mereka sangat ahli dalam menembak dan sangat menggilai komik Survival Games Club," jelas Kaito.

"Yang itu," Miku menunjuk ke arah cowok berambut ungu panjang.

"Namanya Gakupo Kamui. Dia adalah cowok berdarah keturunan samurai. Gakupo sangat pandai bermain samurai dan bela diri anggar."

"Kalau sebelahnya."

"Luka Megurine, sang primadona kelas. Sangat jago dalam bela diri karate dan Tae Kwon Do."

"Lalu sebelahmu."

"Namanya Meiko Sakine, sang penggila sake. Tapi dia sangat jago bela diri karate dan anggar."

"Em… yang dipojok berambut biru itu."

"Namanya Ring Suzune. Dia kalau marah bisa mengeluarkan kipas besarnya yang entah darimana munculnya. Ring merupakan otaku nomer satu di sekolah ini. Dia dijuluki putri Cosplay."

"Kalau sebelah Ring-san?"

"Namanya Lui Hibiki, sepupu jauh Len dan Rin. Lui merupakan gamers terhebat nomer dua di sekolah ini. Selain itu dia juga otaku dan jago dalam bela diri Tae Kwon Do."

Miku mengangguk. Dia sudah puas dengan orang-orang yang tadi dia tanyakan.

"Memangnya siapa gamers nomer satu di sekolah ini?" tanya Miku.

"Aku, Kaito Shion. Gamers nomer satu di sekolah ini yang berhasil menjuarai olimpiade game di Hokkaido. Selain itu aku juga merupakan sekretaris OSIS," jawab Kaito.

Miku memandang ke arah jendela. Entah mengapa Miku merasakan kekuatan jahat akan datang ke sekolahnya. Kekuatan jahat yang benar-benar dasyat.

"Kya!" teriak seseorang.

"A-ada apa?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?"

Semua siswa-siswi kelas Miku langsung berhamburan dan bersembunyi. Semuanya pada panik dengan teriakan yang cukup menggemparkan sekolah.

"Sepertinya firasatku benar," gumam Miku. "Mereka datang."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa, Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Dark Vampire," jawab Miku.

"Dark Vampire ya? Lama juga aku gak bertemu makhluk berdarah dingin itu," kata Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu?" Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Karna aku adalah mantan anggota Dragon Knight," jawab Gumi.

Dragon Knight adalah sebuah guild pemberantas Dark Vampire. Namun karna krisis ekonomi yang membuat Dragon Knight terpaksa dibubarkan. Padahal saat itu Dark Vampire sedang pada lengah dan kesempatan bagus untuk menghancurkannya. Namun karna tidak ada senjatanya, maka mereka tak bisa diserang.

"Menarik. Kalau begitu kita lindungi kelas ini bersama-sama ya," ucap Miku.

"Boleh saja. Tapi memangnya kamu siapa?" Gumi memakai kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan kunai, shuriken, dan suntikan yang telah diisi racun khusus pemusnah Dark Vampire.

"Anak dari Miku Zatsune," jawab Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari tasnya.

Brak! Pintu kelas dibuka paksa oleh pimpinan kelompok Dark Vampire, Arthur Alexander.

"Hmm…. Rupanya kau disini ya, Miku Hatsune," katanya sambil menjilat tangannya yang berlumuran darah segar.

"Kau mengincarku kan?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, dan itu atas perintah Raja kami, Kevin Star Drakness," jawab Arthur.

Gumi menatap Miku. Wajahnya menatap Miku seolah tak percaya. Gadis manis seperti Miku adalah incaran Kevin. Selama Gumi di Dragon Knight, Gumi belum pernah mengetahui kalo Miku adalah incaran Kevin.

Arthur menatap dingin kearah Miku. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa vampire lainnya.

"Mari kita berpesta di kelas yang menyedihkan ini," ucap Kevin.

Anak buah Kevin langsung menyebar dan mengepung anak-anak kelas. Semua langsung panik. Apalagi kelas itu kelas paling bawah, dan jarang terkena sinar matahari kalau pagi-pagi karna kondisi bangunan yang sangat tertutup. Tau sendirikan, kalo vampire takut sama sinar matahari? Sayangnya, di kelas Miku sinar matahari sangatlah sedikit.

Brak! Brak! Luka dan Gakupo melindungi murid-murid yang akan kabur melewati jendela. Begitu juga dengan Len dan Rin yang telah menyiapkan pistol mereka dan membantu yang ingin keluar melalui jendela. Sementara Kaito dan Lui membantu murid-murid yang lain agar segera keluar. Sementara Ring dari tadi bersembunyi sambil mencoba menelepon seseorang.

Slurp! Seekor (?) vampire berhasil menghisap sedikit darah Luka.

"Argh! Sialan," teriak Luka sambil meringis kesakitan.

Miku mencoba menghampiri Luka untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Namun, Kevin hampir ingin menghisap darah Miku. Untungnya pada saat itu Gumi dengan cekatannya menusuk punggung Kevin dengan kunai dan suntikan beracun yang ia bawa.

"Sialan kau, Gumi Nakajima," ringis Kevin.

Tubuh Kevin yang awalnya berwarna putih pucat kini menjadi hijau. Lalu kemudian keluar bintik-bintik merah disekunjur tubuh Kevin.

"Kita mundur," ucap Kevin.

Dalam sekejap, anggota Dark Vampire menghilang.

"Luka-sama, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengambilkan kotak P3K.

"Argh, aku tidak kuat. Tubuhku lemas dan terasa terbakar," kata Luka setengah frustasi.

Gumi mendekati Luka. Sementara Ring keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh vampire-vampire itu.

"Lukanya agak parah. Dalam waktu 24 jam Luka bisa meninggal jika tidak segera diberi penawarnya. Ini masalah yang benar-benar sangat serius," ucap Gumi.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Gakupo menatap Gumi tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak, sepupuku," jawab Gumi datar.

Ya, Gumi dan Gakupo adalah sepupu. Marga awal Gumi sebenernya adalah Kamui. Namun karna Okaa-san Gumi menikah lagi, maka marga Gumi berubah menjadi 'Nakajima'.

"A-ano, aku punya obatnya," kata Ring.

Ring mengeluarkan sebuah botol. Gadis berambut biru muda itu kemudian menuangkannya dan megoleskankannya ke leher Luka yang bekas digigit oleh salah satu vampire sialan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ring.

"Su-sudah agak mendingan," jawab Luka.

Ring menghela nafas. Kemudian ia memperban leher Luka dengan perban. Gadis itu kemudian membereskan semua peralatannya.

"Kau tau darimana obat penawar itu?" tanya Miku.

"Ini adalah ramuan turun temurun Keluarga Suzune," jawab Ring.

"Ramuan turun temurun?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya. Ramuan ini adalah ramuan yang hanya keluarga Suzune lah yang mengetahui resep pembuatannya," jelas Ring.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Rin.

"Begini ceritanya…. Berates-ratus tahun yang lalu di daerah terpencil di dekat Gunung Fuji…."

*Flashback

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda menatap temuannya. Dia mengaduk-ngaduk cairan kental berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Hey, Aqua! Kau tidak bosan?" tanya seorang pria berambut keemasan kepada Aqua, gadis berambut biru muda yang sedari tadi bengong sambil mengaduk-ngaduk ramuannya.

"Tidak kok, Luxus," jawab Aqua kepada pria berambut keemasan itu.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk berperang melawan Black Rock Shooter?" tanya Lucy, seorang gadis muda berambut blonde.

"Kalau aku sudah siap," ucap Ice, seorang pria berambut biru danker.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu, Aqua?" tanya Putri Minty yang berambut hijau tosca.

"Erm…. Hampir siap. Aku sudah selesai dengan penemuanku," jawab Aqua.

Aqua memasukkan obat itu kedalam tasnya. Obat yang kini menjadi ramuan rahasia turun temurun keluarga Suzune. Karna marga Aqua adalah Suzune.

*Flashback End…

"Ceritanya kurang jelas," ucap Len.

"Emm…. Maaf kalo kurang jelas. Tapi yang diceritakan oleh Otou-san dan Okaa-san seperti itu. Pokoknya katanya si Aqua adalah seorang professor perempuan yang merupakan penasihat Putri Minty," kata Ring.

"Putri Minty? Kayaknya aku pernah dengar juga disilsilah keluarga Kamui. Katanya Samurai Yuki dan Samurai Calissa, adik Yuki yang merupakan samurai perempuan satu-satunya adalah samurai terhebat yang melindungi kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Putri Minty," ucap Gakupo. "Iya kan, Gumi?"

"Iya," Gumi mengangguk.

"Em…. Kalau silsilah keluarga Kagamine yang kami ketehui adalah dua saudara kembar yang merupakan dua pengelana yang bernama Lucas Kagamine dan Lucy Kagamine," ucap Rin.

"Kalau kamu, Luka-chan?" tanya Meiko.

"Em… kalau aku berasal dari Kerajaan yang diperintah oleh Pangeran Ice dan Putri Sakura. Walau Ice dan Sakura sudah ditunangkan, tapi Putri Sakura jatuh cinta pada seorang samurai. Makanya dia melarikan diri dan menikan dengan samurai tersebut. Setelah anak pertama mereka lahir, Samurai itu terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura karna harus berperang melawan pasukan Ratu Black. Sayangnya, samurai itu gugur dalam pertarungan," jawab Luka.

"Sepertinya cerita keluarga Luka cukup tragis ya," komentar Gumi.

"Karna itu aku berharap, aku jauh lebih beruntung dari Putri Sakura," balas Luka.

"Kok kita jadi ngomongin silsilah keluarga kita ya? Sudah yuk bubar! Sebelum vampire-vampire itu kembali datang ke sekolah ini lagi," ucap Meiko.

"Kau benar," kata Lui menyetujui.

"Besok kalian masuk sekolah?" tanya Kaito.

"Hmm…. Sepertinya enggak," jawab Luka.

Miku membereskan peralatannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Hey, Ring! Besok kau bawa cukup banyak botol ramuan itu ya. Kali-kali suatu saat mereka muncul lagi. Aku juga akan menyiapkan banyak suntikan," kata Gumi.

"Kau benar. Nanti aku akan minta pada Okaa-san. Lalu kau bagaimana Miku? Sepertinya kau diincar oleh mereka," Ring melirik Miku.

"Aku… akan menyelamatkan diriku di portal dimensi. Mereka tidak akan menemukanku di portal dimensi," jawab Miku.

"Portal dimensi? Apa itu?" tanya Meiko.

"Sebuah portal yang membuat kita dapat ke dimensi lain. Portal itu dibuat oleh nenekku dan menjadi warisan Keluarga Hatsune," jawab Miku.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita hancurkan mereka? Mereka pasti akan menyerang kita suatu saat nanti," kata Len.

"Kau gila, Len? Mereka sangat kuat. Tadi aja kita sempat kualahan," kata Lui.

"Len benar…. Kita menyebar! Walau mereka mengincar Miku, tapi suatu saat mereka akan menyerang salah satu dari kita. Kalau salah satu dari kalian dalam bahaya miscall salah satu dari kita," kata Luka.

"Perang dimulai…. Aku akan menciptakan android untuk menyerang dan mengontrolnya dengan joy stick seolah-olah aku sedang bermain game. Kau mau membantuku, Lui?" tawar Kaito.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu," ucap Lui.

Miku memakai sepatunya.

"Ring, kau mending bersama Luka dulu! Biar kau bisa mempelajari ramuan baru yang mungkin lebih hebat dari ramuan keluargamu," kata Gumi. "Aku akan bersama Gakupo."

Gakupo mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya kini ke arah Miku dan Meiko.

"Berarti Miku dan Meiko ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya, begitulah. Kuharap dirumahmu ada banyak sekali sake, Miku-chan," jawab Meiko.

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. '_Apa enaknya dari sake sih?_' tanya Miku dalam hati. Sayang, pertanyaan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban karna Miku tak berani menanyakannya.

"Aku dan Len akan sering-sering berlatih ilmu bela diri dan berlatih menembak. Kami juga akan melakukan meditasi disebuah kuil," ucap Rin.

'_Ah, sepertinya anak ini mencoba membuat punggung serasa patah rupanya_,' kata Len dalam hati saat mengingat-ngingat salah satu serial komik Survival Games Club. Membayangkan saja, Len sudah sangat ngeri.

"Kau ingin kita patah tulang, Rin?" tanya Len sambil menatap horror ke arah Rin.

"Lah? Kan katanya latihan meditasi sangat penting dalam menembak," kata Rin.

"Bagaimana kalo biksu itu gadungan?" tanya Len.

"Yah kitakan harus selektif juga dalam memilih kuil yang akan kita kunjungi untuk latihan meditasi," jawab Rin.

"Iya juga ya," kata Len.

Ring menatap kearah Len dan Rin.

"Kalian ngomongin SGC melulu! Sekali-kali Sword Art Online atau One Piece atau apa kek gitu! Jangan SGC terus," ucap Ring.

"Yeh, kan enakan SGC! Seru lagi," balas Len.

"Enakan juga Naruto," sambung Kaito.

"Apaan sih, bagusan Fairy Tail!"

"SGC!"

"Naruto!"

Oke, mari kita alihkan dari pembicaraan seputar anime yang dibawakan oleh otaku-otaku yang sudah tingkat kubik-kubikan itu (?).

Matahari semakin meninggi. Namun sekolah baru Miku sudah dipulangkan atas kejadian yang mendadak itu. Untungnya, para polisi segera mengamankan sekolah tersebut. Namun tetap saja, Miku merasa kekuatan Raja Dark Vampire sangat kuat kali ini.

"Sepertinya, akan terjadi perang besar-besaran…," gumam Miku sambil menatap ke langit cerah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Yosh chapter 1 telah update! Entah mengapa chapter kali ini terlalu banyak percakapan. Lalu, mohon maaf apa bila masih ada Typo's. Erm…. Sekian dari saya, sekarang silahkan review!


End file.
